Surrogacy
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Cleo and Lewis have problems with conceiving and make the tough decision to look for a surrogate mother. Years later the seven-year-old Ariana starts forming a strong bond with her rebel aunt and Cleo begins to feel jealous and hurt. Will there be a happy ending or will everything fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**01.**

It was after hundreds of unsuccessful attempts, a few IVF procedures, and a dozen negative pregnancy tests when Cleo and Lewis were in the hospital in their doctor's office, waiting for their results.. again.

Through the years, they had tried many times to conceive a child in many different ways, but unfortunately they didn't succeed.

Cleo reached and wrapped her fingers around Lewis' hand, squeezing it tight. In reality she was afraid of the results, because if sure of anything in this very moment it was she wouldn't be able to bare one more negative result.

Lewis squeezed her hand back, deep in his own thoughts. He didn't know what to feel anymore. They had tried anything to have a baby, lead more by Cleo's wishes than his own, but this whole nightmare was killing him too. To top it all they didn't know what was the problem that was preventing them of having a child; Cleo had refused to be tested and find out, because she was scared the problem might've been in her.

The fourth and last IVF procedure Cleo went through had been the previous week and now they'd come to take their results and find out if it was successful or not.

It actually wasn't easy for them to go through all this hospital procedures because of Cleo's big secret of being a mermaid, but somehow they'd managed it. They were both determined to go through whatever was needed to finally have the baby the wanted so much.

The tension while they were now waiting for the doctor was killing them.

Finally the door opened and their doctor walked in.

"Mr and Mrs McCartney, I've got your results." Dr Huffman said, holding a folder in her hands.

She opened it and her eyes scanned the pages.

"Unfortunately, the last IVF procedure was unsuccessful again. Your results are negative. You're not pregnant. I'm sorry."

Lewis tightened the grip of his hand around Cleo's and turned to look at her; her face was motionless, not a muscle moving, not a tear rolling down. She was in a state of numbness, staring into the empty space.

"Cleo?" Lewis said quietly.

Very slow like in a slow motion, she turned her head to him. He could clearly see the wetness that was beginning to fill her eyes.

"Let's go home." Was the only thing the brunette managed to say before standing up and heading to the door.

Lewis nodded and hurried to follow her.

The drive home was a quiet and extremely tense one. Neither knew what to say to make the other feel better.

When they arrived at their house Cleo jumped out of the car and ran inside then upstairs to their room. Lewis locked the car and followed her in.

He walked into their room, just in time to see Cleo bursting into tears. He sat on the bed and took her in his embrace, placing a kiss on the top of her head. She let her head rest on his chest, and continued crying for a long time, until she didn't have any tears left. Now she was just starting somewhere at the space, tired of crying, tired of everything.

"Maybe we should give up." Her voice sounded quiet and a bit choked, breaking the silence for first time from hours and making Lewis slightly jump on his place. "Maybe we just aren't meant to have a baby."

"Cleo, don't talk like that. We are going to have a baby one way or another. There are still many things we could do like adoption or surrogacy." Lewis said, rubbing her back with his hand.

Cleo looked down to her flat belly and pain spread in her chest.

"But if we decide to adopt or use a surrogate mother it won't be the same if I were carrying it inside me. Then I'd never experience the essence of the pregnancy myself; I won't experience the morning sickness (not that I regret it), I'll never feel the baby growing inside me, I'll never feel the baby kick in my stomach for first time, I won't experience the contractions when it's time for it to be born, I won't experience the pushing, the pain..I won't experience anything."

By the time she'd finished saying that, she had her hands on her belly, rocking slightly. Lewis pulled her in for a hug again, and held her pressed against his chest.

"Maybe you won't be experiencing it personally, but if we use a surrogate mother she can live here with us until the baby is born. That way you can experience it through her, with her."

He felt her nod and then she lifted her head to look at him.

"But how are going to find a surrogate mother? I mean since we're still going to use my eggs, there's a chance for the baby to be a mermaid too. And if it is, when this woman gives birth in the hospital and the staff takes the baby to clean it up, they might get it wet and it'll grow a tail right in front of them."

For a moment Lewis was deep in his thoughts.

"Not if the surrogate mother is a mermaid too. Then she won't be giving birth in the hospital in the first place."

"A mermaid? You don't mean-"

"The girls would probably agree to do this for you."

"You can't be serious! Emma's daughter is four years old, and Bella's son is three. What are they going to say if Cynthia or Rick start asking questions when their bellies begin to grow?!"

Lewis felt like he had reached dead end.

"Look, call me crazy if you want, but..what about Rikki?"

Cleo was on the verge of giving out a loud laugh.

"You do realize Rikki would never agree to do this, right?! She's young and she's enjoying her life and won't be willing to swallow like a balloon only because I can't have a baby."

"You can at least try and ask her."

"I'm not going to get anything out of it, but fine. I guess I could talk to her."

"You know what? You need a distraction, why don't you go out with the girls tonight? Just go somewhere and have fun. Or just go out for a nice, long swim. Me and the guys will take care for Rick and Cynthia and will have a guys' night too."

"I don't know, Lewis."

"Come on, Cleo, it'll be good for you and it'll take your mind off things."

"Fine." Cleo sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Lewis smiled, glad he talked his wife into getting some distraction.

In the evening the girls met at the beach and dove in the water, racing to Mako.

The cold fresh water really helped Cleo relax a bit and when she surfaced at the moon pool she was already feeling a bit better.

"I beat you!" Rikki grinned when their heads crabbed the surface.

"Yeah well, try raising a four-year-old and then come to talk." Emma bit her.

"Same here." Bella nodded and the two exchanged meaningful looks.

Cleo's face darkened and pain pierced her heart. She hadn't expected they'd start to talk about Rick and Cynthia so soon.

"Cleo, how was your visit to the doctor this morning?" Emma asked. "You told us you'd be getting your results today."

Cleo's eyes filled with mist when she shrugged the subject off.

"The results are negative. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, Cleo." Bella put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and gently rubbed her arm. "Don't lose hope. You're young and have many options."

"Can we please change the topic? I don't want to talk about this." The brunette sounded annoyed.

She had come here with the girls to forget about this for a bit, not to talk about it, after all.

"Sorry." Emma said quietly.

"Forget about it."

And they did. For the rest of the evening no one said a word more about pregnancy or babies or anything else related to the topic.

Cleo however was watching Rikki careful for the curly blond not to catch her stare. The brunette's look went all over her friend's body and Cleo had to admit Rikki was really beautiful. Every curve of her body, every piece of her skin was perfect. Out of all Rikki was in best shape both mentally and physically.

And it didn't take long for Cleo to realize Rikki was the best candidate for being the surrogate mother for her baby.

Lewis had been right; the curly blond was the right choice.

The only thing Cleo had to figure out right now, was how to ask Rikki for such a big favour. The brunette was certain that to convince the curly blond to agree would be a really hard work.

But she had no choice; if her and Lewis wanted to have a baby..Cleo had to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

The next day Cleo talked Lewis into inviting Rikki at their house, so they could both talk to her.

It wasn't easy for the brunette to talk her husband into that, but eventually after much discussion, she succeeded.

Cleo was really impatient after that, mostly because she wanted the curly blond to agree to help them.

She decided to invite Rikki over for lunch, so she could invite Emma and Bella before that and the three of them could make out a possible strategy for the brunette and Lewis, after she explains them her plan.

The girls arrived just time, after Cleo had prepared everything.

She welcomed them with a wide smile. Once they had got their comfortable position on the couch, Cleo told them everything to the last detail. Now she waited patiently for their reaction and advice.

Bella looked a bit shocked while Emma's expression was hard to be read.

"Cleo, are you sure about that? I mean that's Rikki we're talking about here." Emma asked, biting her lip.

"Actually I'm with Cleo on this, but I'm worried that it'll be really hard to talk Rikki into it."

"That's why I called you two, I hoped you can help me think of a way to make her agree."

"I don't know, Cleo. I think you've taken a rush decision. You need to think this through, very carefully."

"I already did, Em. That's the only way."

"You can always adopt."

"Yeah, but then I'll be raising someone else's child."

"Em what's up? Why are you so against that?"

It wasn't Cleo who asked her, it was Bella.

"I'm not, I just.." She looked at Cleo. "I'd do this for you. And I know Bella would do it too. Why Rikki?"

Cleo gave her a warming smile and took the other girl's hand in hers.

"Because you and Bella are mothers. How are you going to explain to your children why the baby in your belly is not yours?! While Rikki is on her own and is single. She doesn't need to explain anything to anyone." The brunette explained softly.

Emma smiled back to her.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just got a little bit-"

"Jealous?" Bella raised her eyebrows playfully.

"Yeah."

The three of them chuckled softly.

"Now, I really need your advice." Cleo said getting serious. "What should I do?"

"I honestly have no idea, but maybe you should talk to her and explain her everything." Bella said. "Maybe if you open your heart in front of her she won't refuse to do what you ask her to. She might not agree, but I think she won't refuse either."

"Bella's right." Emma nodded in agreement. "Rikki may be harsh and stubborn, but she's not a bad person. She's our friend, your friend and she'll eventually agree. Just try not to push her too hard. Give her some time to think it over and don't try to get an immediate answer off her."

Cleo nodded.

"Thanks. Thanks for the understanding and for the advice."

Emma smiled.

"You don't need to thank us. We are soul-sisters after all, right?!"

"Right."

Bella and Cleo both nodded.

After that they exchanged hugs and Cleo walked the girls to the door.

"Wish me luck." The brunette smiled to them, feeling encouraged by the conversation they'd had.

"Good luck." They both said in choir and Bella grinned at the brunette.

"But you don't need it, because everything's going to be fine."

With that she and Emma left the McCartneys' house.

After that Cleo went in the kitchen to cook some lunch and was almost ready, when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming, Lewis." She yelled and went to answer the door.

But to her surprise it wasn't Lewis. It was someone else. Someone she wasn't expecting so soon.

"Rikki? I thought you were supposed to be here at one in the afternoon? Now it's only twelve. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just took the afternoon off from work and decided to walk by and see what you wanted to talk to me about, before I go home and sleep through the whole afternoon, because I have terrible migraines."

"Oh. Ok, well come on in." Cleo said and moved to let her in. "You go to the living room and make yourself comfortable and I'll go make you some mint tea. It's refreshing and really helps with headache."

"Thanks, but I don't want to bother you."

"It's no bother at all."

And the brunette disappeared into the kitchen while Rikki took a seat on the couch and leaned her head back, making small circular movements on her forehead with her fingers to ease the pounding pain.

The curly blond loved her job as a video editor and graphic designer, but sometimes she was feeling like her head's going to explode and this one of those moments.

She was working at one of the famous Australian studios for entertainment, and her payment was more than good.

After a couple of minutes Cleo walked into the living room with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She put the cup the on the table and sat down next to Rikki.

"Did you take a pill to ease your pain?"

Rikki shook her hand.

"I don't take pills. They're most likely to poison your body and especially immune system instead of make you feel better."

Cleo's heart jumped a bit in her chest. That was one more reason of why Rikki was perfect for the role of surrogate mother; she refused to poison herself by taking medicines for every little discomfort she'd sometimes feel, like having a headache or cramps caused of her period, or anything else of that sort."

"Why don't you lie down and I'll make you some massage." Cleo offered. "We have to wait for Lewis to come home anyways, because we both wanted to talk to you."

"Cleo, I'm fine, a little headache won't kill me-"

"I insist."

"Fine." Rikki sighed. "Thanks."

Cleo moved to cross her legs at one of the corners of the couch and Rikki lied down, letting her head rest at Cleo's lap and shutting her eyes close. The brunette started gently massaging her forehead. Her fingers were warm and soft and it felt nice on the curly blond's cold skin.

"Mmm, you're really good at it." A small smile ran through Rikki's lips, her eyes still closed.

"Thanks." Cleo smiled back.

She was massaging Rikki's forehead for a good ten minutes now, when she realized she couldn't wait until Lewis comes home.

"Rikki, I've asked you to come because me and Lewis wanted to talk to you, actually to _ask_ you something really important." Cleo said, and continued not waiting for the other girl's response.

"You already know of all of our unsuccessful attempts to have a baby, but what you don't know is that we decided to try something a little bit more different."

And the brunette took a deep breath.

"We decided to try with a surrogate mother. And um..we would like it if _you_ are her..I mean the surrogate mother. I know this is really a lot to ask from you, but just think about it, ok?! Please, for me."

Cleo finished and closed her eyes waiting for Rikki's response, but only silence followed her words. Getting confused she opened her eyes again.

"Rikki? Will you think about it?!"

She looked down only to find the curly blond sound asleep in her lap. Rikki hadn't heard even one word of what the brunette had said.

Cleo sighed and leaned her head putting it on the couch.

It was going to be a long day.

When Lewis got home he found both Cleo and Rikki sound asleep on the couch. He smirked and gently covered each of them with a blanket, then walked upstairs to take a shower and get changed. After that he made some dinner and it was then when he finally decided to wake up Cleo and Rikki. He walked over to the couch and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Cleo. Cleo, wake up."

She moved a started blinking until her eyes finally shot open.

"Lewis? What happened?"

"It looks like you two have fallen asleep on the couch while you were waiting for me. Which I'm sorry about, I was caught in my work and I was late."

"It's ok." Cleo said rubbing her eyes.

Lewis reached to wake Rikki up, but Cleo caught his hand.

"Don't. She had a really bad headache when she got here, let her get some more sleep."

"Ok." Lewis nodded.

He helped Cleo stand up without waking Rikki up and the brunette followed him in the kitchen.

"What happened, did you-"

"I tried." She said. "But she had fallen asleep. She didn't hear a word."

"I understand." Lewis nodded.

They had a quiet dinner and after that decided to go to bed.

"What about Rikki?" Lewis asked.

"We'll leave her sleep here and tomorrow when she wakes up we'll use the opportunity to talk to her."

"Sounds ok to me." Lewis nodded and they walked upstairs to their room.

Down, in the darkness of the living room the curly blond's eyes shot open. At first she got a bit confused why she wasn't home, but then she quickly remembered everything. She stood up, took her purse and after writing something down on a piece of paper and putting it on the table she left the house. She went to the beach and dove in, swimming off to Mako Island.

Once there she pulled herself out of the water and curled her hand into a fist to dry off her tail. Then she stood off and started pacing around.

Cleo thought Rikki had been asleep, but the curly blond had heard every single word the brunette had told her. Now she had to figure out what to do.

The curly blond had a job she loved, a body to die for and a life so full of joy and happiness that some would kill for. Not to mention almost all the males on the Gold Coast had a secret crush on her. If she agreed to carry a baby for nine months and then give birth to it, all of that would change. Sure she'd be able to work from home during the pregnancy, but her life would change drastically; she wouldn't be able to go to parties anymore, her body would never be the same and the boys would start not to like her anymore. Everything would change.

Then again Cleo was her best friend.

She was her soul-sister mermaid and the curly blond was flattered and deeply touched that Cleo is trusting her of all people with something as important as this.

Rikki closed her eyes taking deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind. She felt parted between what what was right and what was easy. But she wasn't a coward and to choose what was easy didn't seem right at all.

On the other morning when Cleo and Lewis woke up they were surprised to find Rikki gone. Lewis then noticed the note Rikki had left before she had left. He took it and quickly read it furrowing his eyebrows confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked handling the note to Cleo.

She took it and her heart jumped when her eyes scanned the small paper. There was only one sentence written down on it, but it was enough for Cleo to understand.

"_I'll think about it._"


	3. Chapter 3

**03.**

"She left us a note that she'll think about it, Lewis!"

Two weeks had passed since Rikki's visit at the McCartneys.

Cleo and Lewis were starting to get really anxious, because there was no sign of the curly blond. She wasn't picking up her phone, she wasn't home, she wasn't staying with the girls...it was like she had vanished. Lewis even almost convinced himself that Rikki had run off because of what Cleo had said they were asking her to do. Cleo on the other hand knew Rikki well, and believed that the curly blond just needed some time to think it through.

And, unsurprisingly, she turned out to be the right one.

The other morning when the phone at Cleo and Lewis' house rang the brunette picked up while her husband was finishing something on his laptop.

"Hello?"

"Cleo, it's me."

Cleo almost dropped the phone.

"Rikki?!"

Lewis spun his head in a heartbeat staring at Cleo who grabbed his hand.

"Cleo, I need to talk to you. Are you home?"

Cleo's heart jumped.

"Yes. Yes, Lewis and I are both home, you can come over." The brunette's voice was choked.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

With that Rikki hung up.

Cleo slowly put the phone down.

"What did she say?" Lewis asked squeezing her hand.

"She said that she wanted to talk to me and asked me if I was home." Cleo sounded confused but excited too at the same time. She slowly moved her head to look at her husband.

"She's on her way here."

"That's great then. We'll finally find out her answer." Lewis said.

Cleo dropped his hand and moved to sit down on the couch.

"Cleo? Is everything alright?"

Lewis stood from his chair and sat down next to Cleo, putting his hand on her shoulders.

Cleo's eyes found his.

"What if she refuses to do it?"

"I don't know. But what I think is we must have faith."

"I'm scared, Lewis."

"I know." And he pulled her in for a hug. "I am too."

Cleo pressed her head against his chest, letting his heartbeat sooth her. He was rubbing her arm, both of them deep in thoughts.

Inside Cleo was terrified. She was terrified that Rikki might refuse, but was terrified that even if she agrees she might fail to get pregnant as well, and that thought was scaring the crap out of the brunette.

Lewis' emotions were complexed. For him even if Rikki refused it wouldn't be the end of the world, but he knew for fact that it would've been the end of Cleo's. He knew how important it was to Cleo and he knew that even if Rikki agreed, the IVF procedure might be unsuccessful again and he knew Cleo wouldn't be able to bare another disappointment. He couldn't say the same for himself though; he loved Cleo more than anything and he was more than happy to spend his entire life with her, regardless of with or without a baby.

The didn't move from their positions until they heard the doorbell ring. Cleo jumped off her seat and went to open the door. She let Rikki inside, closing the door behind her. Rikki walked in the living room followed by Cleo, who sat back down next to her husband. Rikki sat on one of the armchairs, so she could be facing both of them. The curly blond then took a deep breath.

"The last two weeks I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'd like to stress out that what you're asking me to do is life-changing not only for you two, but for me as well. It's not easy to make such a serious decision, especially when it can turn your whole life into a different direction thus making it more or less complicated. All my life I've always been my own person. After my mom left me and my dad when I was six years old, I had to fight for pretty much everything in my life. Everything I've gained was above all a fight. Except one thing. Before I moved to the Gold Coast with my dad, I didn't have friends, I didn't have anyone. And to be honest I've been ok with it." Rikki pierced both of them with her blue orbits.

"Until I met you guys. You, Cleo, and Lewis and Emma and Bella, Will and.." Rikki paused a bit. "..and even Zane. You've always been treating me like a part of your family, like your sister, and even though at times it seemed only because of our secret..it wasn't. You really cared for me and genuinely loved me and I don't have words to tell you how much this actually means to me."

A small smile ran through the curly blond's lips.

"Like I said what you're asking me to do will change the lives of all of us. But you already changed my life once...when you came into it. You've come into my life and changed it all for the better. So I guess it's time for me to return the favour. All I'm trying to say is that it's a great, great honor for me that you trust me with something as important as this, and..I'll do it. I'm agreed. Because I can't imagine anyone who deserves a baby more than you two do. I know you're going to be a great parents!"

Cleo had tears rolling down her cheeks, while Lewis found himself lost for words and was just smiling to Rikki. The brunette stood up and walked over to Rikki and pulled the curly blond into a tight hug.

"You haven't got even the slightest idea how happy you have made me. And I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

When Cleo released Rikki only smirked.

"What are sisters for?!"

Cleo smiled through her tears and wiped them away, taking Rikki's hand.

"This deserves a celebration." Lewis said and grabbed his phone. "I'm going to call the others and invite them over."

"Yes, excellent idea." Cleo nodded and smiled.

"It's about time for the sadness and the misery to go away from this house. From now on, it's going to be full only of happiness and smiles and laughter." Lewis said grinning and dialed Emma's number.

While Rikki was helping for the decoration, she watched the transformation in the two people in front of her; when she walked in their house they looked like wreckages, but the second she told them she agrees to be their surrogate mother, all the happiness returned into them, while they happily danced around preparing the house for a big celebration. The curly blonde's heart was clenched into her chest; she wished she could be as happy as Cleo and Lewis, but it was like something was keeping her from it.

She sighed when a thought occurred to her mind.

"Why should we celebrate in here, when we can go out somewhere and have fun?! You two definitely need that since you're going to be parents."

Cleo and Lewis knew Rikki was right, but still they hesitated.

"Bella and Emma can't just leave Rick and Cynthia!" The brunette tried to reason the curly blond.

"They could always have someone look over them. Come on, it'll be fun!" Rikki said.

Cleo and Lewis shared looks but finally gave up.

"Fine, then."

Cleo called Bella and Emma to inform them of the change of plans and after about a couple of minutes she hung up.

"Everything's settled. We're going out." Cleo announced.

"Yes!" Rikki said cheerfully. "Ok, then I'll go home to get changed. Meet me after half an hour in front of "Byrney's"!"

"What? But Rikki it's really expensive there!" Cleo groaned.

"It doesn't matter. That night everything will be on me." The curly blond grinned. "Don't worry I have enough money." She added noticing Cleo's look and walked out of their house.

Half an hour later everybody were waiting for Rikki in front of the said place. When she arrived however everyone stared at her. She was dressed in a short dark-blue dress with one sleeve and a beautiful belt around her waist with sparkling diamonds and other beautiful crystal stones. Her hair was smoothed and shiny and was in a stylish bun that complimented the dress in a perfect way.

"Wow." Cleo gasped. "You look...sensational!"

"Thanks." Rikki grinned. "Same goes for you."

The curly blond looked at the three girls.

Cleo was wearing a beautiful knee-length yellow dress that in combination with her dark hair loose was making her look really beautiful. Emma was with a light green dress made of silk and covered with lace, and her hair was in a stylish braid. Bella was with a cute dress in the lightest shade of purple that was falling down freely, and her hair was down and loose like Cleo's. The boys were dressed with stylish shirts in different colors and black pants. Lewis' shirt was blue, Ash' shirt was turquoise and Will's shirt was the lightest shade of orange.

They walked inside of "Burney's". Rikki had come here so many times that she the place very well, but the others were going there for first time. At first sight the place seemed as if in there was only for rich people, but after they got used with it they realized the people there weren't some wealthy snobs, but were plain ordinary people with common budgets.

Rikki went to the bar to get drinks for everyone and then they all took a table. Having used to go to places like that, Rikki had met many people, big part of whom were there now and whoever recognized her started greeting her and her friends. Other big part of the tonight's visitors were trying to get Rikki to dance with them, but Rikki's look was always catching the wedding ring on their hands and she always refused.

"I don't get them." Rikki commented annoyed after ditching another one. "If they're going to cheat on their wives they should do it with someone else." And she played with her drink absent-mindedly.

"Well you're very pretty." Cleo commented. "And your you dressing so..provocatively also doesn't hurt."

Red rushed to Rikki's cheeks.

"Thanks, but you're very pretty too."

That's when Rikki noticed someone's stare on her and thinking it's another guy who's going to ask her to dance she turned to say no, but froze dead in her tracks. There, a few meters from their table and looking straight at her, was standing non other but..

"Zane?" Rikki's voice was choked, full of shock and surprise.

Seven years had passed since Rikki and Zane had last seen each other, before Zan had gone off to Europe. Seeing him after so many years Rikki felt shocked and her heart fastened.

Zane continued just looking at her. He had just spotted her seconds before she had turned around and now he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't expect to see her at that place, and so soon after his return. He thought it was one of the places she wouldn't go and came here that evening to relax and get some rest. The brunette stared at her for a few more seconds before deciding he shouldn't talk to her and turned around getting lost in the crowd.

Rikki stared after him, so much emotions bursting inside her. She felt a small, warm hand on her shoulder and turned around; it was Cleo.

"Are you ok?!" She asked her concerned.

"I'm fine." Rikki said and put her glass down on the table with a loud thud before standing up. "Excuse me for a bit, I need to go to the bathroom." And she disappeared at the opposite direction of their table.

She ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind her back, breathing hard. She put her hands on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Zane wasn't supposed to be in Australia, but apparently he had come back and he didn't even called her to tell her the news. She shouldn't care about that, about Zane, she shouldn't even think about him, but something in his surprising appearance had shaken her up.

"Stop it, Rikki, cut it out!" She told herself getting a deep breath.

The curly blond fixed her lipstick and her hair and marched out of the bathroom to go back to her friends.

"You know what? I feel like a dance." She stated to Cleo, Emma and Bella. "Come on, let's dance."

"What do I hear?" A voice teased behind her and she turned around; it belonged to a tall, brunette boy with green eyes. His name was Samuel and he had been hitting on Rikki ever since she had started going to this place. "Rikki Chadwick feels likes a dance?!"

"Yes, actually." She told him her voice firm.

"Will you do me the honor to dance with me then?"

At first Rikki intended to reject his offer, but she stopped herself and she actually said, "Yeah, sure, why not.."

He grinned stretching his hand to her and she took it, following him to the dance floor. Unfortunately just as they started to dance the song changed with a slow one and Rikki barely kept herself from groaning. Sam put his hand on her waist and with his free hand took hers. She reluctantly put her free hand on his shoulders.

They danced like that, Rikki's thoughts lost in the last events of the night and in the lyrics of the song that was on.

_When someone in the dark reaches out to you_

_And touches off a spark that comes shining through_

_It tells you never be afraid_

_Then somewhere in your heart you can feel the glow_

_A light to keep you warm when the night winds blow_

_Like it was written in the stars I knew_

_My friend, my someone in the dark was you_

Still, soon enough, the song ended and another one, more cheerful began. The curly blond dropped her hands down off Sam and returned to the table of her friends. They began to tease her about her dance with Sam, but she barely heard a word, her stare wandering somewhere over the crowded room.

That's when Rikki realized how much everything was going to change. Absent-mindedly she took a sip of her glass of red wine, and as the liquid touched her tongue she realized it was the last time.

Her gaze immediately fell over Cleo and Lewis who were chatting cheerfully with the others.

"Funny." Rikki thought. "To give someone happiness, you have to take from your own."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter of "Surrogacy". Sorry for the delay, but I was busy, because my third year in uni just started, so..yeah. I promise I'll try to update more often. R&amp;<strong>**R to tell me your opinion. :-) Now, I gotta run to write the new chapter for "Neglected" ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**04.**

Rikki bottomed up what was probably her seventh glass of tequila. And that was shortly after she had drunk a couple of glasses with whiskey.

She knew that the next day she had to go with Cleo and Lewis to their doctor's office for the IVF procedure, but right now she just wanted to forget about that, about everything.

"Fill my glass, again." She motioned to the man behind the bar.

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"You've already drank enough. I'm going to make you some coffee-"

"I don't want coffee, I want tequila!" Rikki hissed, but he shook his head.

"No more tequila for you. You can pay for what you've drank and leave. Go somewhere else to get drunk."

Under the bar, Rikki curled the hand that was resting on her knee into a fist. All the drinks started boiling.

To say the barman was frightened to death was an understatement, but he quickly came to his senses and turned to Rikki again, ignoring the boiling liquids.

"I'm going to call you a taxi and you're out of here."

Rikki slammed her glass down too loudly and threw some money at the barman's face.

"That's for my bill. And I don't need a taxi."

The curly blond stood up and faltering a bit she walked out of the bar.

Not watching where she was going she suddenly bumped into someone and she and the other person both collided on the ground.

"Hey, watch your feet!" She spat angrily not looking at the person, but trying to get off the ground.

"Rikki?!"

The voice made her look at his face.

"_Zane_?!"

He stood up and stretched out his hand to her. She took it and clumsily stood up, causing Zane to grab her so she wouldn't fall down again. Their faces suddenly were inches apart, their eyes locked into each other's; blue in brown. Zane smelled the stench of alcohol in Rikki's breath.

"Are you drunk?"

"So what if I am?!"

"Come on I'll take you home."

And he tried to make her walk, but she didn't move.

"You don't know where I live."

"Of course, I do." Zane rolled his eyes impatiently. "At the trailer park with your dad."

But he was surprised when she shook her head.

"My father died one year ago. And since then I'm living in a small apartment not far from here."

Zane was quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Rikki shrugged.

"It's ok. I've already got over it."

He didn't bought her lie.

"You haven't. I know you too well, Rikki, you idolized your dad."

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it? He's gone and I can't bring him back. End of story."

Rikki faltered and this time Zane lifted her in his arms.

"What direction is your apartment on?"

She locked eyes with him, again.

"Why are you doing this?"

Zane smiled.

"Because I care about you. I always will."

"My apartment is on the first turn right." Rikki told him and Zane started walking at that direction.

"You didn't call to tell me you were coming back."

Rikki said all of a sudden and Zane slowed his pace.

"Why would I do that when you told me you want nothing to do with me?!"

Rikki had to admit he had a point.

"I just wish you'd called."

"Yeah, well..can't bring back the time now. But if I could..I would've called you."

"We're here." Rikki announced, noticing they'd reached her building.

"What floor are you at?"

"You want to walk me to my apartment?"

"Yeah. I mean..only if you don't mind." He avoided her piercing glance.

"No, I don't. I'm living on the fourth floor." She said and he nodded walking up to the staircase.

He quickly reached her floor where he finally put her down and she unlocked the door.

"Come in." She motioned for him to follow her inside.

He looked around and a smile showed up on his face.

"Nice place. Really nice. And so you."

"Thanks." Rikki said. "Do you want anything to drink or-"

"No, it's fine."

The curly blond nodded and threw her jacked at one of the armchairs.

"I'm going to pour myself a drink, so if you want anything just let me know." She turned around to the liquor cabinet, but Zane grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing? You've already drank enough."

"No, I haven't." Rikki shook her head. "There's not enough alcohol in the world to help me forget how I'm about to ruin my life."

"Ruin your life?!" He was so shocked by what Rikki said, that he lightened his grip and she pulled her hand away. "What do you mean by "ruin your life"?"

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head and grabbed the bottle of whiskey. "Just let me knock myself off and forget about everything."

He grabbed her arm and pulled the bottle out of her hands.

"Instead of knocking yourself off, why don't you talk to someone, anyone?! It'd help make you feel better."

Rikki barked a laugh at that.

"And who I would talk to? You?! Don't be ridiculous. You know me better than that, Zane."

Rikki reached to take the bottle of whiskey back, but Zane pulled it away so she couldn't reach it.

"I'm not being ridiculous. We might not be together anymore, but I'm always here for you. Whenever you need anything."

Rikki looked at him for a moment, assimilating his words, and then..

"Give me the bottle."

"No."

"I said, give me the bottle!"

He shook his head and he felt the bottle in his hand getting extremely hot, the whiskey in it bubbling uncontrollably, before suddenly it exploded in his hand, 'causing broken glass to spill everywhere. Luckily Zane didn't get hurt. He was quite shocked though. So was Rikki.

"Sorry." She muttered. "I just got angry and.."

"You lost control over your powers." Zane finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

He moved closer and took her hand leading the curly blond to where her couch was, making her sit down.

"Look, I don't know what happened to upset you like that, but you'll be ok, do you hear me?! You're the strongest person I know and you always find your way through everything."

They locked eyes for a moment.

"This time it's different." She argued tiredly. "This time I'll probably ruin my life."

"Then talk to me. Tell me what's the real problem. Who knows, maybe I can help."

Rikki shook her head.

"You can't help me. No one can. But..thanks for the offer."

"Maybe you just shouldn't do whatever you're going to."

"I don't have a choice." Her voice was full of sadness.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rikki Chadwick?"

The question made Rikki chuckle.

"I'm still the same. Just..matured."

She looked at the mess from the broken bottle.

"I should probably clean up." She sighed.

"No, it's ok, I've got this."

And before Rikki knew Zane had started cleaning up the pieces of broken glass from the floor.

"Ouch!" He yelled suddenly.

He had cut his hand and drops of blood started rolling down his skin. Rikki jumped and led Zane to the couch. She took the first-aid kit and carefully cleaned Zane's hand and bandaged the wound.

"That's better." He said. "Thanks."

She lifted her eyes to look at his face, her hand still holding his.

Hell, maybe it was only the alcohol talking, but she knew she probably wouldn't be able to do this for months and she let the passion take out the best of her.

Rikki leaned and pressed her lips against his, asking for an entrance. Zane was shocked at first, but he gladly gave it to her. Her hands shot down, reaching to unbutton his belt, while his own were on the small of her back.

In the next morning it was already 10 a.m. when Rikki woke up. Her eyes fluttered and finally shot open. Her hand immediately shot up to her head that she felt like it was going to explode. She looked around noticing the mess from the previous night.

"What did we do?" She murmured under her nose.

She then noticed the time the watch on Zane's wrist was showing.

"Oh, crap!"

Rikki jumped from the couch and ran into the bathroom to refresh herself, and then to her room to put some fresh clothes on. After that she took a pill for her headache, anr after she wrote Zane a note explaining that she had an appointment and had to go, and telling him to grab himself something to eat from the fridge, Rikki left the apartment.

Heading to where she thought was going to begin the part in her entire life she'd later want to never remember.

{ * } { * } { * }

Two weeks later Rikki, Cleo and Lewis were at doctor Huffman's office again, waiting for the results.

Lewis was holding Cleo's hand, who was looking at Rikki. The curly blond was staring somewhere out the window.

The door opened and Dr Huffman walked inside carrying a familiar looking folder.

"Now we're going to find out what is the result of the IVF procedure, Miss Chadwick. But regardless the result, what you're doing for your friends is really honorable. Not many people would agree to do it." She said taking her seat behind her desk.

The corners of Rikki's lips twinkled as if they were going to form a smile.

"Thanks. Now would you please tell us the results so we can get over with this?!"

"Yes, of course." Dr Huffman opened the folder and her eyes scanned the content of the few pages that were in it. She then lifted her eyes again to look at them. "Congratulations, Ms Chadwick, the IVF procedure was successful. You're pregnant."

Cleo's eyes lit up and her mouth broke into a huge smile.

"Did you hear this, Lewis?!" She turned around to her husband glowing. "We're finally going to have a baby."

And Cleo threw herself into Lewis' hands. He turned to the doctor.

"Thank you so much for everything, Dr Huffman!"

And Lewis hugged his wife.

While they were hugging each other happily, Rikki was watching them her thoughts running wild in her head. The minute Cleo and Lewis found out the news they immediately forgot about what Rikki had done for them and ignored her, totally lost in their own world and happiness.

The curly blond felt something white hot rushing through her veins, and before anyone could even notice how angry she was, Rikki stormed out of the doctor's office.


End file.
